Generally, semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as computers, cellular phones, personal computing devices, and many other applications. Home, industrial, and automotive devices that in the past comprised only mechanical components now have electronic parts that require semiconductor devices, for example.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by depositing many different types of material layers over a semiconductor workpiece or wafer, and patterning the various material layers using lithography. The material layers typically comprise thin films of conductive, semi-conductive and insulating materials that are patterned and etched to form discrete devices or integrated circuits (ICs). There may be a plurality of transistors, memory devices, switches, conductive lines, diodes, capacitors, logic circuits, and other electronic components formed on a single die or chip, for example.
There is a trend in the semiconductor industry towards reducing the size of features, e.g., the circuits, elements, conductive lines, and vias of semiconductor devices, in order to increase performance of the semiconductor devices, for example. To continue this trend, innovative process solutions have been developed that overcome some of these limitations. For example, transistors are being built with increasing stress or strain. However, increasing stress results in many deleterious effects on other processes resulting in yield loss during fabrication or a reduction in product lifetime.
Hence, what are needed are method and devices that minimize stress related yield loss during semiconductor manufacturing and devices that are immune to stress induced failure.